Midnight Romeo
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: A Haleb songfic to Push Play's 'Midnight Romeo'  My first songfic, so don't be too harsh reviewing :
1. 2x07

Song fic to Push Play's 'Midnight Romeo' - Basically a series of one-shots taken from episodes of PLL with additives from me that fit the lyrics. Enjoy and review!

**_Meet me at my door_**

**_By the end of the night_**

**_You'll be screaming for more more more of me_**

**_Tonight's a big night so let's make history_**

Emily abruptly left the Marin house, hardly mumbling a 'goodbye' to Caleb as he walked through the open back door of Hanna's house, Emily venturing toward the library.

"Is it something I said?" Caleb asked quizically upon Em's depature.

"She's just so _studious. _That's all_" _ Hanna emphasized the word 'studious; as she took a small step toward Caleb, neither of them speaking for a moment.

"Your mom home?" he broke the tension.

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest. "No, she's out to dinner with my dad."

"Oh," Caleb replied in that smoothe, _Caleb_ way.

"What's that mean?" Hanna smiled, assuming he was hinting something.

"It means,' Caleb took a step toward Hanna, closing the gap, 'Oh."

Hanna smiled at him, tilting her head up to kiss him, his hands trailed down her shoulders, arm, waist, and finally settled on her hips as they continued to kiss. Hanna's hands slowly travelled up to his hair, pulling him closer to her. Hanna broke the kiss, on her tip toes to touch foreheads with him. They'd hardly ever had real 'alone' time, whether it be her Mom lurking, not permitting any boys in the 'no boy zone,' when Caleb came over or Lucas when she went to visit him, so she wanted to make tonight special for him. She gave him a teasing little peck, turning around to run up to her room, knowing he'd follow her.

Hanna playfully jogged to the staircase, turning her head around to see if he was behind her, but he was already there, grabbing her by the hips, pushing him into her, her ass pressed against his thighs. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered, husky into her ear as she tossed her head back on his shoulders.

"I think I was running away from you," She giggled as he pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, placing a hot kiss on her neck.

"Now why" he kissed her neck again, "In the world" another sloppy kiss on her exposed skin "Would you want to do that?" he was basically sucking on her neck at this point.

"_Caleb_" Hanna softly moaned his name, as he continued his venture of her neck, his mouth slowly going south.

"What?" He whispered harsh in her ear, his hands controlling her hips, forcing her to grind up and down on him

"Upstairs. Now."


	2. 2x05

**_My lips touch your lips_**

**_My hands on your hips_**

**_What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss?_**

Hanna was reading the note from her Mom when a knock came from the door. It was Caleb.

"Hey" he walked in carrying a paper bag filled with what Hanna assumed was groceries.

"Hi. What's up?" She walked toward him.

"I know the funeral was today. I just wanted to come check on you."

Hanna's stomach was filled with butterflies, he was so sweet that she almost forgot about what he had done to her. _Almost._

"And to give you this" He added, pulling bagged ice out of the grocery bag.

Hanna smiled. _He remembered._ "When rappers brag about showering their ladies with ice, they mean something else."

He walked past her, smiling as he propped the bag on the counter. "I also got this," he pulled a chinese food bag out from bag, "Soup dumplings and walnut shrimp" He waved the bag in front of her.

"That was sweet," Hanna said genuinely, grabbing the bag from him.

"Before you get too carried away, it's gonna need to be re-heated. I probably should've swung for two bags." He walked up behind her.

"You know Caleb, you really didn't have to do this," Hanna turned around to face him "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I'm good" He replied in that...Caleb voice. "Weirdest thing. Janet showed up out of no where and gave me an evolope filled with cash."

"Really?" Hanna played dumb, silently smiling in her head.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking at her.

"That's crazy," she unpacked the bag of chinese food

"I know, but I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Hanna stopped unpacking and turned to face him, "Especially when horse face is giving you money."

Caleb laughed, he missed her little sarcastic replies. "Well I should probably go, _The Goonies _is on TV tonight. I promised Lucas I'd watch it with him."

"Oh," Hanna said, a little surprised he didn't want to spend time with her. "Alright, well that sounds fun." she shrugged.

Calebs brow furrowed, "You must not have heard me, I said we're watching _Goonies _tonight." Hanna laughed, as Caleb leaned over to kiss her on the forehead

"What was that for?" Hanna asked, surprised.

""Dolce, Gabbana and Leibowitz" Caleb grinned at her, he knew the deed she had done.

Hanna blushed, and laughed as the two made eye contact. Caleb slowly started for the exit, before he heard her call him, "Wait," he immeadiately listened to her, he would do anything for her.

She reached out for him, pulling him towards her as she kissed him passionately, her hands roaming his hair until she needed to break away for air, then going back at it again, her hands lazily draped around his neck as he pressed her closer to him, his hands all over her back.

"Caleb,"

"Hmm." He hardly heard her, still in a sense of bliss that she had officially taken him back.

"I think you have some plans with Lucas, and I have some plans with some walnut shrimp" She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll call you."

"Yep," she smiled and watched him as he exited the house.


	3. 2x04

_**Oh whoa**_

_**My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow**_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**Feels so right you just can't say no**_

_**This scene is sort of a stretch, but bear with me. I'm hoping you can see aspects of the lyrics (Caleb hoping Hanna won't deny him, how his heart is racing) in this scene._

**Caleb's P.O.V**

"That date is gonna be a disaster," I walked up to Hanna Marin, a girl who, a year ago, never would've given a guy like me the time of day.

"Well, you're his bro-mate. Help him out." she replied, I could tell she was still annoyed with me. I was going to have to work a hell of a lot harder to win her back.

"I tried, but he gets nauseous just talking about it." I remembered a conversation Lucas and I had had yesterday about how he needed to be confident.

_"Just talk to her it will be easy, Lucas." I tried to reassure him._

_"It isn't that easy, Caleb." Lucas paced._

_"You need some more confidence."_

_"How would you know? You had it perfect here in Rosewood, the dream girl, and every other girl after you." Lucas snapped._

At first I didn't see what he was talking about, but after thinking and re-thinking it, my life was fucking _perfect _before I screwed everything up. I'd wanted Hanna, I took her, I had her, and then worst of all, I let her go.

"And I'm on the bottom bunk." I added, referring to the Lucas situation.

"He has bunk beds?" Hanna smiled.

"And toys. In little boxes."

"They're collectables" she defended him.

We were both silent for a moment. I reflected on how I took everything with Hanna for granted. Each time we kissed, everytime I had her bed, every touch. I longed for it again, and I was going to make sure I had it again.

"You know, he wants us to go with him..." I sort of trailed off.

"I know, pretty lame, huh?"

"Psh. Yeah." I bit my nail, a bad fucking habit I'd picked up since Hanna had broken up with me. "Should we?"

"No." She said a little too quickly. Then she looked at up at something, her eyes lingering. I hoped it wasn't another man. I turned around to meet my match, it was Lucas, awkwardly scanning the cafeteria, the bolting out.

"Unless..." she brought me back to reality.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"The kid's gonna swallow his own tongue if we don't do something."

"No, seriously you're gonna go out with me?" I looked her square in the eye.

"I'm not going out with you. I'm accompanying Lucas and Danielle...And you happen to be doing the same thing" she said as if this were the obvious conclusion. "We'll be his wing men, or wing people But that's _it_. You got it?" She added.

"Got it." I sighed.

"Good." she got up and walked away, my eyes naturally wandering to the backside her jeans..._How I wanted her._

_Tonight. She'll see. _


	4. 1x15

Please review! I'd like to know if you guys enjoy this FF :)

_**Late night gonna hit the town**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**Gonna make you go**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Midnight Romeo**_

_**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**_

_**Gonna make you sweat**_

_**Gonna feel it head to toe**_

_**You know I'm your midnight Romeo**_

Caleb waited by his locker, not waiting for anything in particular. He leaned against the locker, spacing out until he heard a very distinct voice.

Hanna Marin was arguing with the gym teacher, Ms. Simmons about a few missed gym classes this week. Ultimately, Hanna earned herself a detention, storming off to her locker. She opened her locker, absent mindely leafing through papers.

"Skipping gym? If you really want to earn some bad girl stripes," he leered at Hanna, "I'd be happy to help"

"If you're proposing we get matching tattoos, the answer's no." Hanna rolled her eyes, rejecting his suggestive attempt at her.

Caleb shut his locker, looking at her as she walked away. She was a quest he was ready to conquer. He'd always liked a challenge, especially when they were blonde, witty, and beautiful.

**...**

"Are you stalking me?" Caleb eyed Hanna's short skirt as she sat in the chair next to him in detention. 

"Yeah," she pursed her lips. "Can't get enough of that knockoff cologne"

Hanna got up to go to the bathroom, Caleb blocking her exit with his foot. "Hey princess where you going?"

"_Princess _needs a pee."

"Good luck, we get our bathroom break at 10 after" He watched Hanna eye the clock, sighing.

"Got to get out of here" she murmured, sitting back in the chair.

"Whats the hurry? Wanna be the first in line to see your boy, Justin Biebers new movie?"

"First of all its not just a movie, it's his real story"

"About what? His hair?" He found their playful banter exciting.

"You know what?" she snapped, "Just dont talk about the Biebs, ok? You dont know the Biebs, you _don't_ understand the Biebs... or his hair" she added.

"Calm down girl, it's only an hour" He looked back down in his text book.

"In an hour, she'll already be in Philly" Hanna slumped.

"Who?" he looked up, intrigued.

"Mrs Montgomery."

"The teacher?" He leaned in. "Why do you care? Forget to turn in your homework?"

"No, but if she gets there" she paused "A lot of people are gonna get hurt."

"Is Mrs Montgomery running a terrorist cell?" He grinned at her, for some reason she got butterflies, almost letting down the wall she'd put up.

"Why am I even talking to you? Just turn around. Sketchy" she mumbled.

"Caleb, you're excused" The teacher announced, Hanna staring in awe.

**...**

When Hanna Marin walked to her locker to grab a text book between classes, she was oddly not surprised to see Caleb Rivers pressed against it.

"You know what? You are like one of those things that stick to the side of boats that can only be removed with a hacksaw or something." she was half joking, half serious.

Caleb laughed. "Very nice! Thought fancy Rosewood girls like you knew how to say 'please' and 'thank you.'"

"Well please peel your sweaty body off of my locker. Thank you." she still looked like a fucking angel, even as she delivered the diss to him.

Caleb shook his head and moved away from her locker. He pulled a small wooden trinket out of his pocket. "So, do you wanna give it to your teacher, toss it, or, uh, put it on your charm bracelet?"

"What is that?" she hardly glanced at it.

"It's what stopped Mrs. Montgomery from getting to Philly." he replied simply.

"She didn't get there?" Hanna looked up at him in amazement. "How do you do that?"

"You want a lesson in Popular Mechanics, or do you wanna just say thank you?"

"Neither." she glanced him up and down. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"I don't want your money." Suffice to say, Caleb not accepting a client's money was a big deal.

"Well, then what do you want?" she asked, innoncently, _so _innocently. A sweet little Rosewood girl like her could hardly comprehend what, _exactly_, he wanted from her.

"I'll think about it," he turned on the sole of his Converse, his voice thick with implication.

**...**

Hanna abruplty stopped talking to Aria, noticing Caleb across the courtyard. "Hey, can you get my coffee?"

"Sure?" Aria replied, confused at her abrupt exit.

"We need to talk. You know that you did with Mrs. Montgomery's car? Just… Pretend like it never happened. Don't talk about it, don't blog about it, don't tweet about it. Clear?" She demanded from him, it weirdly turned him on.

"Can I… speak now?"

"Okay, if you must, but it's really annoying." she sighed.

"The way I see it, you owe me." he replied, that cool, calm, collected, _sexy, _Caleb voice coming into play.

"For what?" she tried to shake off her goosebumps.

"For doing that thing that I can't talk, blog, or tweet about." With that, he was gone, Hanna still having the chills as she thought about what he'd have in mind to repay him.


	5. 1x16

**__**This is a Haleb scene, but obviously with my little interjections and additions to it, so keep in mind I AM CHANGING PARTS OF THE SCENE. Enjoy!

**_I'll be your Dr. Jekyll and your Mr. Hyde, _**

**_The best of both worlds when you get inside my place, place, place with me_**

_**You'll be the lock, I'll be the key**_

_****_Hanna was absentmindedly twirling her hair in her fingers, sitting on the couch in the library with Spencer, Emily and Aria when she saw Caleb. He tilted his head slightly, signaling for her to come join him.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked rather possessively as she stood up.

"I left my lip gloss in the History stack..Gotta find it." She hoped the girls bought her lie, but it didn't matter, as she rounded the bookcase, looking for Caleb.

He coughed.

"What do you want?" Hanna asked, annoyed.

"I'm calling in your debt." Caleb leaned against a bookshelf, Hanna trying not to fall into his bad-boy personal trap. "Two losers just bailed on what they owe me, and I need some cash right now." _His voice._

__"Kay...so what do you want me to do? Bust their kneecaps?" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"I don't want an enforcer," Caleb snorted. "I want a _date."_

__Hanna laughed, but the butterflies in her stomach were saying something than her mouth. "Absolutely not."

"You're the homecoming queen, Hanna." Caleb acted as though he were trying to rationalize. "You have a certain rep around here and I need to borrow some of your cred."

"What are you going to do with it?" She was genuinely concerned, her name, her rep.

"I need customers. With money. Who need to know they can trust me." _She could listen to his voice all day. Something about it was so smooth and sexy._

__She was brought back to Earth, "We'll they can't."

"They can if I'm with you," he fired. "So you got a hot party tomorrow night?" His tone softened.

_Not quite. _"I have a swim meet."

"You can fit _all that _under a cap?" He reached out for her luxurious hair.

She slapped his hand down, "I'm not swimming, freak. I'm cheering on a friend."

He smiled, turning and walking away. Hanna finally let herself exhale.

...

The next day, Hanna and Caleb arrived at the school pool, ready for their 'date.'

"Point out the kids that have money to burn."

Hanna rolled her eyes, pointing to the school drunk, Bridget Wu. "Bridget Wu, her dad owns T-Mobile, bring her a bottle of Absolut, and she's your BFF."

"Nice to know." He made mental notes. "Someone else."

"That," she pointed to a Birkenstock wearing girl, "That's Lindsay Vaughnn, don't let the hippie skirt fool you, her grandad invented the stapler. Talk about the 'man' and how modern government corrupts societies opinion of global warming, and she's your best friend."

"Let's go in," He grabbed her hand, leading her into the pool deck area.

Her heart was caught in her throat as they walked in, people staring. Clearly his plan was working. Caleb, obviously enjoying the attention, tried to act as though him being seen around school with Homecoming queen, Hanna Marin, was nothing.

"I think we need to make this relationship seem more legit. The more validity, the more customers."

"What are you talking about, creep?"

"Kiss me." He stated calmly.

_YES. _"Absolutely _not."_

__"Hanna, you promised me a date."

"Not a real date! And I certainty didn't say you could shove your tongue down my throat!" She whispered harshly.

"Just do it. _Please" _His eyes smoldered.

"Fine."

He leaned over her, placing one hand on her back, the other in her hair, kissing her passionately. Hanna kissed him back, but she certainly didn't want him getting any ideas about her.

"Okay," She pushed him off of her, people staring.

"Caleb, right?" Artie Williams, a junior who _definitely _owned a Range Rover_, _walked by them.

"Yeah man,"

"I heard you can hook up people's phones?" He whispered.

"Yeah dude, I got you."

"Cool, I'll bring it to you tomorrow." He walked away.

"Looks like your master plan worked, so looks like _I_ can go sit with Spence and Aria now." She was about to get up.

"Wait," He quickly stopped her.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"What's it gonna take for a guy to get a real date around here?" He smiled that crooked, Caleb smile

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. If you don't review I will literally cry!**


	6. 1x17

So I know a few people have been asking me to add in my completely made up scenes/make this an actual story, not one-shots, but this IS a song-fic, so please keep leaving comments and I may make a new story with your ideas! Thanks! Obviously, I will continue to add my own thoughts/ideas into each scene, but for now, I'm not adding in additional scenes that were not in the show! Hope you understand! **There will probably be about 1 more one-shot in this story, as the chorus basically just repeats itself.**

**_The night's about to end,_**

**_Tell me baby are we more than friends?_**

**__**"Not all of it, my Mom will notice!" Hanna practically screamed at Caleb as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Hanna's mom still didn't exactly know about the homeless teenager, Caleb Rivers, living in her basement. And she _wasn't _going to find out either. If Hanna was being honest with herself, it felt good to know that there was someone always in the house with her, someone that would protect her. If she was _really _being honest, she'd say that after her Dad had left them for that bitch, and she'd started receiving text's from 'A,' she'd always been overly jumpy whenever she heard a noise at night, but since Caleb had been there, for about 3 nights, she'd felt safe and could sleep easy. But screw it, honesty was for squares.

"Tell her it's _evaporation" _His eyes widened. Caleb packed up his book bag, "Walk me home?"

Hanna smiled, leading him to the basement

"So maybe your Mom will let me hang around on the surface now?" Caleb was half joking.

"I thought you were in such a hurry to get to Arizona." She smiled. Caleb propped himself against the door frame so that the two were facing each other, about a foot and a half apart.

"Arizona will be there whenever I decide to show up."

"What changed your mind?" Hanna prodded.

"I can think of a few reasons." _Boy it is getting hot in here. _He could practically feel the sexual tension between them.

"Like?" She clucked her tongue.

"Oh I don't know...Made a few friends, got myself a job." He grinned.

"Ha friends?" She joked.

"Oh..you know that girl, Mona? We're _tight." _

Hanna froze. _No._

"Just kidding." He laughed. "You're my friend, aren't you?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, I don't know." She laughed.

"I probably should go to bed." He resisted the urge to do her, right on the couch he called 'home,' he'd been fighting many of those 'urges' recently.

"Or we could watch a movie?" She piped up, almost inaudibly.

"We could..." He looked like he was contemplating. _Give in to weakness or not?_

_..._

_Perhaps watching a movie such as 'Friends With Benifets' wasn't such a good idea._

__"Well this is only slightly awkward..." Hanna averted her eyes from the screen as Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake made out, half naked in a bed.

"Interesting concept though..." He trailed off.

Hanna wasn't quite sure what to say. "Yeah..."

"But really though," He pressed. "Is it actually possible to just have a physical relationship?" She thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'sign me up,' but for both of their sakes, she wasn't going to address it.

"I don't think so," She interjected, "I mean, in real life though, if you are physically attracted to someone, you'd probably end up emotionally caring for them at some point." _Was she blushing?_

__"I guess we'd have to find out." He looked directly in her eyes.

_Excuse me? Had she just heard him correctly? _"I think I should probably head up to bed..." _She needed time to reflect, and it didn't help that she _knew _if she'd stayed down here too much longer, her and Caleb would probably do something...together...that might end their friendship._

"Don't" he breathed.

Hanna gulped, Caleb could be utterly convincing at times. She'd always felt powerless when they were alone, which was more the reason she should've gone upstairs.

"Why?" Her throat probably sounded clogged, she could never concentrate around him.

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything, Hanna."

_Breathe, Hanna, breathe._

"Okay, I'll stay."

_**AN: Please review. I literally have the craziest idea, and I'm not going to do it, unless I know I have a few people on board..So I've been re-reading the Twilight books, and...Oh gosh, this sounds crazy as I type it out, but hear me out, what if I did an FF that was like Hanna was a regular girl movie to a new place, and Caleb was either a vampire or werewolf? Obviously it'd be totally OOC, but I wouldn't be associating any of it with Pretty Little Liars, just using their bodies, cause lets face it, Haleb is sexy together! Thoughts? If it's ridiculous, tell me, I don't want to embarrass myself!**  
><em>


	7. 1x19

**This will be the last chapter, (sad face) But I have like 1000 other stories :) Once again, adding on my own little ideas into this scene! P.S I'd like to take this time to thank the reviews that review EVERY CHAPTER or EVERY STORY, I cannot express how much it means to me, thank you SO much :) Rated T+**

**_Now it's time, I'll turn the lights down low_**

**_Show me yours and I'll show you mine,_**

**_Gonna make you sweat,_**

**_Gonna be your Romeo_**

**_Take my hand, it's time to lose control_**

****"Are you sure I can't help you with that?" Caleb tried to be the protective male figure in this situation.

"It's actually easier if I do it myself," Hanna finished setting up the tent and walked over to Caleb, who at the moment was burning a marshmallow .

An owl hooted, causing him to jump. "Owls do that when their diving for prey." Hanna explained, joining him on a log, next to the fire he had set up for them.

"I think I'd feel safer at a bus station." He joked.

"I told you I'd spring for a hotel." Hanna shrugged, flinging the burnt marshmallow onto the ground.

"And I said no thank you." He said sharply. Hanna pushed another fluffy marshmallow onto the twig. "Alright Jungle Jane, what gives? You're the queen of heels and handbags, but out here, you're Dora the Explorer? Do you have any other personalities I should know about?" His voice was collected.

"I..spent 5 summers at fat camp," She looked Caleb in the eye, for the first time since they'd met, she shared a personal detail of her life.

"You?" He asked confused, he'd seen enough of her body to know the only curves she had were in _just _the right places.

She nodded. "My nickname was Hefty Hanna."

"You didn't have to tell me that," He wanted so badly to comfort her.

"I want you to know who I am."

"I never met my father," Caleb interjected quickly. "When I was 5, my Mom dropped me off at my Aunt's house to go shopping. She never came back."

Hanna didn't quite know what to say.

"When I was 10," he continued "she sent me a Birthday card, it said: Happy Birthday, Love Mom." Should've been pissed, right?" He smirked. "I was so happy to get that card. It was post marked from Arizona. That's the last place I knew she was." _And it all clicked. He didn't have a 'friend in Flagstaff, it was his Mom_

She stared at him for a moment, leaning in to kiss him. It was a sensitive kiss, one filled with reassurance. Caleb leaned back in, kissing her with more urgency, more desire. He was caught off guard when Hanna took him by the hand and led him into the tent she'd just set up. This whole night was full of surprises. She took off her coat, throwing it on the other side of the tent. Caleb stared at her in awe, eyeing her lace tank top, her black bra peeking through. He pulled off his crew neck, joining her jacket in the growing pile of clothes. She just stared at him, her hand tracing a delicate line from his collarbone to his belt buckle. He swallowed. Kissing her, his hands roaming her soft cheeks, hers around his neck. He let his hand fall to the curve of her ass, he broke the kiss "Are you sure?" He wanted to confirm that this was what Hanna wanted, her first time to be with him.

She nodded, "I'm sure." He looked into her eyes for any uncertainty. "Do you have...?"

He nodded, Hanna eagerly leaning in to kiss him again. They both sprung up, standing on their knee's, his arms protectively draped around her back. Their kisses became more heated and passionate. Caleb's body was physically reacting to Hanna's, his urge to have her was overwhelming.

"Do you really want to do this?" He breathed, his eyes shifting from her lips to her eyes.

"Yes, Caleb." She was becoming impatient.

His hands slid under her lace camisole, it rode up with his hands, as he rubbed his way up her body. She raised her hands up over her body so he could undress her. His eyes looked her up and down as though he'd been starving, and she was a mouth watering meal. He lowered her body downward, so he hovered over her, slowly grinding on top of her.

"Let's just do it." Hanna said excitedly. Caleb would've thought for sure she'd have wanted her first time to be slow, not in the heat of the moment, but he obeyed.

"Okay," He smiled, "Lets."

**FIN. How perfect are these lyrics for Haleb? If you want to listen to the song it's called "Midnight Romeo" by Push Play. Actually, I'd appreciate it if you did, so you'd know how perfect the actual song is for them!**


End file.
